


Leaving the Past Behind

by unbroken_halo



Series: PI Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets orders and a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Series of drabbles written in the PI universe for the drabble community Harry100 prompt of Past. Could be considered the Prequel to Phoenix Investigations

I have no idea what I am going to do with myself now that the war has ended. The Aurors don't want me and there's no sense in going back to Hogwarts. I'll be well into my twenties by the time the castle is finished. And so, I wallow, here in the bleakness that is Grimmauld Place.

When the fireplace flares, I sit up, trying to bring myself out of the past, when it steps out onto the hearth. Severus Snape was dead the last time I saw him, and after the past year, I know what death looks like.

~*~

The grimace on Snape's face does nothing but take me back to the not so distant school lessons, but then I have another visitor. Kingsley Shacklebolt exits my fireplace and I know that this is all about the past. I will never be able to escape it.

He smiles and passes me a parchment. "Harry, the Ministry has a place for you, should you choose to accept it."

I grin. "Is it going to explode if I don't?"

Kingsley chuckles and I see a slight smirk on Snape's face. It's surprisingly attractive.

"And Snape?"

"Agent Prince will be your partner."

~*~

"Prince?" I inquire. Prince nods, eyeing me as if there is something more he wants to say.

Kingsley laughs again. "Yes, although a name change isn't necessary, Severus decided it would be in the best interest of things. Put the past behind, especially since you will be out in the Muggle world as much as you'll be in ours."

"Interesting. Tell me more." 

Prince smirks and takes a seat on my sofa. I watch his lean frame sink down and mentally adjust myself. I will get used to the name and wonder the exact nature of him being my partner.

~*~

"Her Royal Highness has decided that the threat, though neutralized, should not be allowed to escalate to this point again. This is our Ministry's answer to her."

Prince's voice is deep, taking me back to the past and his speech during Potions. It's everything I can do to not shiver. 

I watch him and feel the same scrutiny directed at me, as well. Just like our first meeting, I am drawn to that face. His darkness, my light reach for another. I know that I will follow him wherever just to remain in that sensation.

"I'm yours."

Prince smirks. "Indeed."


End file.
